thhe hunters and the Asari
by 13thJackal
Summary: the story takes place at about the same time as the reapers arrives but the reapers have a bad time . thay call then selves Hunters from huntrea


this is the story about the Hunters the last of their kind . their ship is the last upgraded from the Reapers. their leader is names Sara . . where ever she goes her Guards is right behind her ready to give their life to defend her their skin looks like the asari's they have long straight Black hair down to their wast . they are very fierce warriors their ship can stand against any reaper ship and Destroy it .The warriors can hold their own . .But the Asari have never seen a ship like this . The Asari Matriarch Janiri walked over to the Hunter Leader Bowed her head welcome to Thessa we have fought the reapers and thanks for destroying the Reaper ships . we are Asari we would welcome an exchange of history and knowledge . if you will. Janiri said

Sara told her that they are the last of their kind she bowed her head . Janiri asked her I feal a common trate we have the ability to meld with other races to reproduce if it is Numbers you need my people can help .we need to talk about this in detale the galaxy has a lot of other races.

we would welcome the chance to get out and walk about. here is a list of or laws yours might be deferant we will need to get to gether and work the laws between our people. So that both our races will be abiding by the same laws .we could maby find a planet that is unhabited with wild life on it to hunt. for food. Sara said. our Consort is on her way here to negotiate with your people and ours. a peaceful treaty between our 2 people's Councilor Tevos entered the room and was

introduced by Matriarch Janiri . Sara Told the Councilor Tevos that is good to be in talks with the asari people .on the wall of the Destiny Ascension is the Names and faces of warriors that lost their lifes defending the asari people . Sara told her that the list of my people is in the 1000,000,000,000,000,000. it took them 50 ,000 years take so much of our people but we defeated them we took there tech, weapons and destroyed the rest . there was no more life on our planet we traveled far and we was in s_tasis_ most of the time .tell your people in this Galaxy we will share our tech . to help destroy the Reaper ships. . In return for a planet to call our home.

the next 3 days the asari and the hunters was upgrading the Destiny Ascension next they would have to go Earth to help the Humans .on the Normandy . earth was fighting hard n but not doing so good they was not backing off .the hunters heard this it would be an Honor to fight by their side . with the asari and the Humans . The Destiny Ascension was ready so the asri ship and the hunter ship set a course to Earth to meet the Normandy for tech upgrades weapon and shields , armor, power. then Jane and Liara was ready to welcome them need to set some laws sign a contract .Jane told the Hunters that the contract the asari had would do we all signed the galactic contract . and I know where a planet is that you can call home we go there Liara and I to gett away when we want to just be together . it has clean water . food both frute and wild life to hunt . just what you can eat . as Jane talked to the hunters Liara could tell that Jane had a lot in common with the hunters Jane told the commander Sara about her past with Indians and the good day to live and a good day to Die Liara was getting nervice . Jane reached back to Liara brought her up to have a seat next to her . Sara this is my bond mate Liara . Jane looking at Liara grabbed Jane's hand with the meld baby im going to have our baby. im pregnant . Jane eyes got wide the hunter leader was confused finely Jane broke the news Liara is pregnant with my baby we are going to have a baby.. Jane told Liara go find the Dr tell her I said to do a full check up on you . now if you would like I have a prayer that I can do it has been passed down through the years from mother to daughter we need to go to the cargo bay so they all went to the bay . Jane set up the holo of a fire started humming placing stone around the fire . Jane waived for the Hunter leader and her guards to sit one on each side with the Councilor Tevos then Jane started the dance around the fire . soon the chefs sitting bull was there she was dancing the chefs was watching her dance with approval Jane went to the Guards told then that the chefs tome me that you know this prear about the great sperate .all 3 hunters knew that they have found home . they all 4 was dancing around the fire all that night and most of the day the chef had disappeared the prear was done the battle would be a great win Jane said . how is it that you knew the dance of fire . the Chef you seen was at one time was our people .

commander sara sent word to bring the book .

as they brought the book Jane sent Liara up to their room to bring back her book .

Sara,Jane and Liara looked at the book both was the same Jane found out her roots .Liara she dais I found our history she said with tears in her eyes .Liara told Jane that explains your Strate black heir . Sara told Jane not to cut your hair it will bring you strinth..as they talked about the Hunter laws and the asari laws the human laws was about the same . Jane asked sara if she ever seen the proteins yes Ashe noted we traded them on an even trade we got to know them we made an agreement with them we would stay on out Galaxy and trade with them on an equal level and not invade them . our ships was more the reapers showed up we went to war we lost all but 200 of our people . Jane and Liara reached out Welcome home our home is your home we have a lot of room for your people. Jane sent admiral Hackett the good news the next 4 days the Normandy was upgraded between the Destiny Ascension , the Normandy. the hunter ship the reapers did not know what hit them garrus tell the pry mark that we are on way tell there ships to back the hell off .she nodded to the Hunter leader and the Matriarch Janiri .let's go kick some reaper buts they can not get away with this we will not give up with it .Jane said

Sara told Jane that it was a custom between the hunters to give a friendly hug for good luck . both Jane and Liara started to leave when Jane felt Liara being pulled back Jane turned around there was a asari with black eyes trying to mind rap Liara the Hunter can see the mad in Shepard when in one swift move broke the asari's held Liaia Close you are safe now . Jane looking at the other asari she did not have to say one word .they all knew the price that would be paid .the Matriarch Janiri walked over to Jane and Liara we have investagatd her for some time now . all we knew was that my crew was getting mind raped . she will be i will be with her till she gets better Jane turns around in a soft low voice let it be known that if any one layers a hand or mind on Liara the price will be death. that is not a threat it is a promise .with her biotech Jane moved a char next to hers here sit Babe Jane said and liara sat down still holding on to Jane hand the Hunter commander asked Jane that was a very good move . the asari did not even know that she was dead. . jane told the hunters it was a move that has been passed down through my family mother to daughter . .this is why it was passed down I was told that some day I will have to use it do now be afeard to do it fast .before the traitor sees it coming.. that mode is still in use by us . we use it as a last ditch effort to avoid death. the hunter leader said . yes but when someone you love is in danger and getting raped I will not hesitate to us it death will be fast and the perpetrator will not feal a said . then Jane felt a voice from Liara thank you Jane . she was about to get in too deep when she just desapered . then I felt the love and your voice and all your love comforted me I knew I was going to be better. Liara lays her head on Jane's Sholder still holding her hand . I have made a tool that I use to keep in practtus of this move Jane tells garrus where to get it from he brings it to Jane he putts a hand on Liaras shoulder are you feeling better now Liara garruass asked yes she shook her head. the hunter ask Jane why did you let him touch her? we have been in many fights together my crew i trust if i cant not trust a member of my crew i have to send her or him to a nother ship because Trust can save lifes if there is no trues then someone dies .Jane said . its is like a the engine on your ship if you can't trust a part to work then you remove it . to keep it from tearing up the engine .just because of one part she waves Tali over this is Tali she has been on our crew every sence the start . she was on the run from a indoctrinated spector . she had information I needed and she needed a safe place to stay she gave me the info and i gave her protection. not that she needed it . we work on our defenses when we are not on a mission ..Jane said Liara spoke to Jane in her mind tell them about when we first met. Jane smiled shook her head yes .My wife wanted me to tell you about when we first met it was on the planet in the

Artemis Tau section. she was doing what she liked to do her hobby recharging the protthens . she would spend months in a dig sight till I found her ... had to fight a Krogan battle master and his geth squad to get her but it was not bad .we was attracted to each other . then we got Bonded and married I never had any thing to do with a asari person before that I knew what she was but that was the extent of it . we got back to the ship she educated me on the asari people .I told her about my past when I found that I could trust her I showed her all about my _prayer_ and dance handed down from my past . Jane said the Hunter commander told Jane that she is a hunter your hair moves your looks may I do a scan of you to find your D N A. we as hunters have unic Jane nodded yes First the Commander scanned her DNA then scanned janes DNA side be side both Jane and Liara was shocked Jane held her hand tight Liara could feal fear in her . Liara in a meld told Jane you are OK I am with you she sent love to Jane and Jane sent love back .Jane felt safe you are one of us Jane Jane asked ash to come over here to get skaned and she was the same Jane looking at the hunters how can this happen . it took us many years to come here we dropped you people off here to survive if we lost the war ..so we all are Hunters what about the asari? that would evolve soon . we let them be .we seen that they would grow into a powerful race . we did not want to inter hunter said but when we spotted this planet . we site our people down here to grow and we was happy when we came back to see that our people had been successful. you have arrived at a good time we was just barly holding on the asari was loosing also the turrians was loosing my the millions . Jane said as the ships came to Plaaven all 3 ships was told to fire on the same Reapers ship not to worry about hitting hit . the reapers fell one by one till they was all dead the hunters was told to get the upgrades and the asari , truuans,humans all went Jane and Liara was going to find garrus about that time a tap on her shoulder made her jump Dam garrus don't do that .Jane said Liara was smiling .Jane told her that was not funny she kissed Jane kn im sorry. . Jane smiled and returned the Kiss. garrus tell your ships to get the reaper ships we are going to get the upgrades for your ships we need your scientist and mechanist .for the next week was spent upgrading the turran ships . then it was done all the reapers was dead garrus im going to get one member of each race to be on the council . the requirements are military rank . the in a war the council will be meeting . all the members will be required to attend .and they all set up a neutral place to meet it was humagus to take years to build with defence . that was 2nd to none

the races that was not space worthy was sent a video link Holo to attend. they had the same say in what was going and not going to happen. the hunters was happy . for once the galaxy was happy the reapers was dead the space worthy races was upgraded. Jane felt a voice it was her Indian chief Sitting Bull Jane sat down right thee with Liara at her side he told her that she did well he is proud of her and to keep on building ships not to stop upgrading in the furcher you will be needing it . and he left. Jane looking around Liara and the rest was just staring at Jane . till she told them all she was told not to stop upgrading . the upgrade will be needed . .the hunters shook their heads yes they seen it also.. as they all went to their ships Jane asked the hunter leader . I seen you checking on me how did i do? Jane asked .very good you will make a good leader as the one that takes my place . Jane and Liara was on their way to there quarters when garrus asked her so commander what do we do now . ride around just let me know when we are at a best place. I...we will be in my... our quarters . with the door locked. and Jane gave him a look he knew that look do not even think about getting the door oped to talk on the coms

ms. he shook his head yes commander .that both went into there quartes

jane spoke EDI lock the doors and the coms I want off in the room only call me if the ship is going to blow up . will do commander . then they was alone Jane sat with Liara I feal bad that you was getting mind raped im sorry Liara withe tears in her eyes . held her head down Liara cuped her jaw tilted it up you save me the way you did it she was like she was knocked out . Liara smiled. she was happy her bond mate would do any thing to make sure she was safe and was stroking Jane's chest using her biotic to undress Jane . Jane knew that she was in for a good time she was happy is this pay back to me? Jane asked Her yes it is and you will like it and Liara worked her way down to the turf in-between Jane's legs using her biotecs to spread her legs and started licking Jane fold getting to the halo. Liara was using her tong to give Jane so much then Jane got liara's hips over to her face and she was doing the same to Liara. as the 2 meld deep and deeper till they was one they could feal what the other was feeling

Liara was reaching a orgasm at the same time Jane was they was so deep that they was marked by the bond tag .Jane asked Liara after it was done what just happened I knew that I was getting marked I have no problem with that but what was it that I did? Jane asked Liara you gave me your mark this bond went so deep that we both was marked .Liara said. they both layed back into their bed. Jane told Liara I felt deferant on that meld it was like I was giving you every peace of my self. from my love for you to the passion I get during our sex in counters with each other and the feeling that I will never even look at another woman you are the only person I want at my side every where in bed to the shower and in battle .rember when you was getting mind raped ? Jane asked yes it was bad feal my self getting sucked out I could feal my life leaving me I could not feal you I was scared Liara I could feal you getting pulled away from me it was then I knew I had to act fast to kill her fast the only way to do that was to break her neck . fast . do I regret what I did? no there was a law called equal and opposite force .as self defence you was getting hurt that I would not stand for .I was happy that you brought back to me. I would not be able to get any thing done with out you are my one and only . when i was growing up I had some bad things done to me I never let any one know I hated men for that reason and when I got touched I would have to stop my self before I killed him Anderson found that out if you want I will let you see it but I have to tell you the pain and blood I lost was so bad it took the alience 3 months to find out what happened some day I will find him he is bartearan male . I hope that I wont get killed or given the death penitently . if you get to sacred drop it OK. Liara seen the tears running down her face Jane was looking down with a sad face .Liara told her I promised to be with you through good and bad .so I would like to help you get over this . close your eyes Jane the meld started Liara seen all the good times the times she first met liara . her time in the N7 program it was the thing in her past that motivated her she seen the bartearian that she seen her rage was bad to the point that the guards had to be female to take her down as the male mp's she all most killed . then she came to a memory she was in her teens 41 years old talking to her friend about boys . she was happy she was going to ask a new boy fi he wanted to walk her to her home when the explosions started people was screaming her friend ran in and got stabbed time after time and loving it her Jane was scared so bad she could not scream run or move the bartearan pulled her out from under the bed and he beat and beat and beat me until i was out of it Liara could feal the Pain the feeling of loss the weight pounding on her back the feeling of the blood running down her wast the feeling was intense it lasted for 3 hours finely it stopped she seen a Dr Chakwas there . the Dr told Anderson not to touch her he tried to and she slammed him face down the guards was female it took 6 of them to pull her from him with a deep voice do that a gain and I will kill you now I do not want one male touching me . Liara slowly moved the meld back out till it ended . . Liara had tears on her face made Jane feal bad Liara im sorry I did not mean to hurt you Liara told her I seen his face I know who he is . and we are going to get him and make him feal the pain he gave you Liara told Jane now let's go shopping I know a place that my dad has she can help . so both Jane and Liara went to Matriarch Aethyta store Jane let me do the talking .Liara said Jane shook her head yes. they arrived at the store Liara went in hi dad I need a strap on she wrote what it was for and what happened and the look in Liaras eyes showed she was telling the truth .and I want to give him the pain he gave a friend when she was 14 years old . Aethyta looked at Liara and Jane she could see the pain in Jane's eyes . little wing I have just the toy that you need but her dad went to the front door locked it and put closed sign up she waved them to the back over here just strap this on and shove this up his but a few times and hit this button once every two strokes till you think that he has had enough keep on telling him how does it feal and Liara use up our biotic to hold him in place where are you going to find him at he is stays beside Aria in the after life before you go let me have a chat with aria pops out her onmi tool Aria we need to have a chat in privet go to your room .Aethyta told what he did to a 14-year-old many years ago and she wanted to pay him back and Aria I will send a replacement for him if you want it . Aria told her I will keep him here who is coming Aria asked Jane Shepard this is going to be fun do you want a vid of it?Aria asked yes please do . I will pay you some creds for it .Aethyta said No that will not be needed . just rember to drop be some time to have some fun .OK?aria asked yes it is a deal Aethyta said. OK you to get there Jane when you get there do not say a word just let Liara hit him with the Biotic then open your coat and start the pay back . Liara and Jane went to omega to the after life Jane had all ready scraped the top on with a smile and her over coat . both Jane and liara walked to where Aria was then Wam against the wall Jane took out her hunting knife cut his pants off all the time Aria was having a blast recording it . Jane opened her over coat reviling just the strap on rember me from when I was 14 years old when you beat me from then on i swore i would give you back the pain. I will give it back just tell me what it is he said Jane got right in his ear what you took can't return what you did to me ! im here to pay you back Jane slammed the toy in hard tell me how it feels with a nother slam he yelled does it hurt slammed in again the blood was running down his legs . tell me that you like it slammed again so how does it feal the pain you gave me you will not for get ever slammed hard hit the button enlarged it solamed again Jane kept on slamming him hitting the button every second slam . till she was shure he was about dead the rage in her eyes even Aria was scared . . till she told him if you do it again I will be back to finish what I started then Liara dropped him to the floor with blood all over the toy Jane took it off picked up the over coat pout the toy in her coat inside pocket .Aria asked just what was it he did and to who Jane eyes was red it was me and he beat me for 5 hours when I was 14 Jane told Aria .he did what? she wiped her hands and ripped him apart the called the vorcha to clean it up . Jane remind me not to piss you off . Jane started to simmer down it if Liara had not been there Jane would still be killing him . Jane and Liara got back to their home Liara had to stay with her. she was falling apart. Liara took Jane to there bed stripped her coat off gave her a bath layed her down climed the bed with her. Liara got a message from her dad I will keep this for a long time.

It took Liara a few days to get Jane back with her able to talk . she told Liara if you had not been there I would not have stopped probably took out Aria. all I want is to be with You Liara. some times I just can't make it past the day with seeing feeling and tasting your Azure it just is so sweet and you all ways smell so good . is it the bond that make the mate smell so sweet and taste too sweet?Jane asked yes it is that tells me that you only want me the sweet draws you back the smell doesn't let you forget . if you had cheated on your Bond mate I would smell sour . taste bad. but I don't and I smell sweet And Jane you smells sweet ,taste sweet the texture of your body makes me want you every day . Liara said so let's make a deal after the war is over let's make out once a day and have a bunch of blue baby's. we do need to be with each other more make out a lot more . just the two of us I want a lot of blue baby's .. with told Liara . OK then let's get started tonight you are all mind Liara told Jane .EDI Lock the door mute the corms do not let any one in unless the ship is about to blow up to-night Liara is responsable for what I do to-night so if you want me to do any thing Liara is the one to talk to tell garrus and ash they have the ship

To nite Liara I am yours to with what you want to and with. me . . Sound like fun Liara? Jane went into the bath room to get into the special sexy things that she has wated for so long to put on for her husband/Bond Mate Jane got out a package that she bought to ware for Liara . just her .the under ware was very sexy the see through shirt hit the spot all Jane had to do was wate outside the bath room door.. when Liara came out Jane's jaw dropped all she could say was ooh bbbbbaaaaabbbb yyyy. you look so goood tears was running down Jane's checks . ran over to her gave Liara a big hug Liara I still to this day do not know what I did to deserve you. it does my heart good to see you looking so good .Jane said Liara was just as shocked and you shure do look very sexy you are making me hot for your sexy body I really love the underwear black really brings out your skin tone and the turf down to your Azure as Liara could not resist running her fingers through her hair they both was so turned on that they was dropped down to the floor and started getting into it Jane's face was down between Liaras legs her tong was raking Liara's halo as her bond mate let out a mone and Liara had her face down in between Jane's legs her toung raking her halo Jane could not keep her mouth shut and she let out a passionate and rocked her hips then Liara went into the meld so deep that all they could feal was the passion ,love they was both moving as one Jane could not find where her body was and Liaras was she could feal the Passion that the other could feal Jane Clmix cumming but it felt like hers .Liara I want to give you a baby I'm begging you let me I love you so much Jane said with a deep mone ..yes we will be getting there soon babe . then Liara was starting to reach the climax im going to cum Liara said Jane said im there too lets climax to gether . and they both hit the wall with a explosion of cumming and Liara told Jane we are starting the DNA search building can you feal it Jane? Liara said yes I can I have nothing to hide from you .a mone comes out of Jane's mouth both Jane and Liara are at peak climax fixing to explode with passion Jane and Liara both berried their face in the others Azure then Liara arches her back then she explodes as the same happens with Jane. Jane thought that was great they still cumming .then they fall back on the bed. Jane reaches over and holds Liaras hand . you was great baby. that was ausom I never had a climax like that before now about the baby what are we going to name our

Baby Girl?Jane asked yes I can feal it starting to grow using the DNA I got from you Liara said with a smile now we have melded every day for about 6 months now I need to let you know when we had sex with each other my greens changed marking you with my Sent the other asari can smell it I smell it tells them she is mine do not touch it will cost you your life. im sorry I did not tell you before this I hope that you are not said do you know what I told you about my hand on your but on the citadel?Jane asked yes about I blonging to you?Liara said with a question . yes and I approve of you putting your mark on me .that is why you smell sweet to me .so we had matter get a lot of melding done . so you like having me sent on you?Liara asked yes I do I like blonging to you .not having to worry about some off the wall asari trying to seduce me behind my back. and the biotech hecky is a nother one I like from you but most of all I like to wake up before you spreading your legs while you are still sleeping and place my toung down on your halo stroking you softly having you wake up with a good feeling . Jane said Liiara just smiled it is very good feeling to be woken ou that way . but may I ask you a question?Liara said

yes you said when was it that you started to like your same-sex and not the male humans she asked ? OK when I was young I got used my by a male his name was Fred I loved him I wanted to have his baby till I caught him with a nother woman . I would not give him up that easy. ii wanted him loved him he kept on beating on me as the days went on I kept on getting beaten day after day I was heading down hill . was about to jump off a cliff when a woman walked up behind me . placed her hand on my shoulder he is not with it . lets talk about it if when I am done talking if you still want to jump I will not stop you so I nodded yes I will sat there all that day most of the night she asked me if i would not mind having sex with her. i never hade sex with a nother woman before she put her hand on my shoulder and told me let me be your teacher . first we need to get him out of your head and off your body sex is what the body remember i can make your body forget him and she kissed me i was scared to kiss a woman but she was not her hands cuped my brest and i liked it i was feeling him getting forgotten him she told me what she wanted me to do told me to use my toung on her she got me used to watching my mate getting aroused . we did it for 2 days till she told me that she was his x and she just wanted to keep my from jumping to me death because of him .we stayed friends for a long time 6 years we stayed to gether one day he found us and killed her i seen him and went nuts it took 12 men to get me off of him they said man she wants to have sex with him it was then that i knew that i only liked woman sex partners i told them that he killed me partner i loved her the oldest one seen the look in my eyes back off guys . i we are sorry ma-am . he is dead just walk away please. the guard said .

it was then that i would not let a nother male touch me i thought that they was trash it was not untill i found you that i knew i have found my soul mate . Jane said soul mate?Liara asked yes im sorry that is when 2 people fall in love and it is then that each one knows that they will be with each other for all time there souls are matched it is like bonding but just the soul is used . Jane said Do you have a sole mate Liara asked yes i do Liara lowered her head like some one just took he away from me Jane cuped her checks got just inches away from her lips it is you are my sole mate . Jane said Liara jumped she was happy . the Normandy docked at the citadel Jane had Liaras sent and Jane had her hand on Liaras but whispered the most beautiful Asari in the Soler system is here and she is mine liara just smiles yes and you have my sent wrapped her arm around her wast .. it was then a human solder walked to Jane and Liara Brake it up you too we do not allow that here Jane looking in his face you touch me or liara you will not live to tell about it Jane said he slapped Jane face what are you going to do about it was then the Liara has dad showed up Jane was pissed Liara had been hit by the human man . she slammed him to the cement face first now get up im not done with you yet she grabbed him by his chest ribcage front . slammed him again when Baliy came in commander let me handle this he will not be bothering you or liara yes but be hit me bond mate that is death to me he must die . Liaras dad whispered in Liaras ear is she serious she wants to kill him for shaping you? yes she will then she will either get killed or put in jale she said with tears in her eyes then Aethyta stepped in front of Jane grabbed her Look at me do you love my daughter looking at Liara yes i do Jane said then let C Sec handle this .ok Jane nodded still holding him up Slamed him down head first . she turned around Next time you touch Liara or my self you will not live to tell any body about it . MY NAME IS COMMANDER JANE SHEPARD . best you rember that . she walked away with her hand on Liaras but . Liara was not scared at all she knew one way or a nother Jane was going to come out on top..Aethyta spoke up and interdused her self i am Liara's father. let's go get a drink. as Jane,Liara, Aethyta went into a Cafe . Jane was coming down as Liara was Rubbing Jane's hand . i asked you do you love my daughter do you Aethyta asked .Jane yes i do i... we would like to get married soon i hope Jane said but Liaras face went blank Aethyta asked her when will you Merrie my daughter .Aethyta asked Jane holds her head down i havent asked her yet .Jane said well what are you wateing for there was eyes all over that heard her Ash garrus, wrex . was holding still all 3 wanted to hear Wrex commanded ASK her Jane im not getting any younger you know Wrex said Jane stood up reached into her pocket brought out a wedding band blue that matches Liaras Eyes with a red ruble in the middle . as Jane gets down on one knee reaches out to Liaras Hand Liara T Soni will you marrie me?she places the band on Liara's wrist Ash was about to bust then she well you say Yes then pops with her hand over her looked back to Ash and smiled yes i will i thought that you would never ask me .Liara said Liara looking at her dad tears of joy in her eyes every body was waiting on one person to say 3 words yes i will .and it would seem that a roar was heard and it was showed on the big screen Jane asking Liara to marry her. Liara ducked head under Jane's arm

Asari Priestess walked up to Jane and Liara i heard that you want to marrie Liara Asari Priestess asked yes i would Jane said we can do it now or later now would be good Jane said Liara was looking around told Jane let's do this Liara said .

Liara colored and laughed, looking down at her their joined hands. Jane leaned forward slightly, and for a moment their foreheads rested together once more. The crowd seemed to melt away, all sound and sight apart from them vanishing, until they were the only two in the universe. Jane didn't realize it, but Liara's eyes had turned black, drawing them into a meld. As the asari spoke, her voice sounded both distant and as if it echoed right from Jane's own heart.

"My heart is her heart. My soul is her soul. My life is her life. Jane Shepard, I love you more than words can speak. We have fought together, known pain and joy, sorrow and incredible happiness. Before I met you, I did not know what it was to live. Because of you, I am forever changed. Under sight of Athame, in view of our family and friends, I declare that we are now and forever one."

To those watching, from the moment Liara's hand had clasped Jane's, a ribbon of biotic energy had wound over her forearm, twisting over their joined hands and across Jane's arm as well, symbolically binding them together. This was not Liara's doing but Razi's, her hand outstretched as Liara spoke.

In the depths of their own world, Jane felt Liara's faint prod and knew it was her turn to speak. She had a moment of renewed nerves, thinking frantically of what to say.

She just wants to hear it from your heart .

She took a shaking breath, letting her nerves go.

"Liara T'Soni…if I have one light in my life, it's you. I could forge across a thousand battlefields just for the hope of seeing you smile. I cannot in a million years understand what I did to deserve you, and if I said nothing but thank you from now until my dying breath, it would still not be gratitude enough for what I've been given. I love you. I love you. We are forever one."

Razi began to speak again, some prayer or another, but her voice faded away from Jane's hearing. She could feel Liara's spirit with hers, literally feel the love that the asari had for her, just as she knew Liara could feel her love in return. It took her breath away.

After too brief a moment, reality started to filter in again as Liara reluctantly withdrew a little, resisting deepening the Joining any further. Razi's voice and the CIC drew back in around them, and Jane closed her eyes a moment as she fully settled back into herself, already lamenting the separation.

Liara looked at it in surprise, before her eyes lifted to Jane's again. Shepard managed a lopsided grin, and a weak shrug.

Razi nodded. "It is done. What has been joined cannot be sundered. With Athame's blessing, Captain Shepard, Dr. T'Soni- you are now and forever bonded as one. I believe there is a final human custom"

"Kiss her!" Someone suddenly shouted. It sounded suspiciously like Garrus. The crew broke out into laughter and then echoing calls. Jane let out an embarrassed laugh as Liara colored, ducking her head and smiling.

Shaking her head, Jane gave Garrus a look, then pulled Liara close, dipping in and capturing blue lips with her own. The calls and chants turned into loud cheers and applause, someone letting out a wolf-whistle.

The kiss broke, and Jane looked into Liara's eyes, making no move to loosen her hold. Liara's smile was small but beautiful to behold, tears glossing her eyes.

I have one more Gift for you I did some research and found that this would be right to give you Jane reached in her pocket brought out a Wedding Band one for you one for me the band was Blue with Red Rubie in it Jane was Green with Red in it this band i give you has the color of your blue eyes Liara Liara holds janes hand tells her this band i give you has the color of your Green eyes . i give it freely as a gift to show my love for you Jane wrapped Liara in her strong arms and gave her a long kiss braking just for a breath . as Liara and Jane walked over to Liaras dad Jane's mother was there she walked up to Jane and her new daughter in law Hanna had tears of joy in her eyes Liara. Jane. i have wated a long time for her to find the right mate to spend her life with . im glad i was here to see it .Hanna gave Jane and liara a gift this is a place where your father and i would go to get away when we just wanted to be alone jus the two of us . we never named the place . but the world has wild life on it and a house .it does not have the extra net but it has to be hooked up to a PC. Thanks mom Jane looks at Liara's father do you mind if i call you Dad?

Jane asked you may call me dad . after all you are my daughter in said

Aethyta walks over to Hanna friends . Aethyta asked Hanna yes friends maby one day we can spend some time doing something .Aethyta said Hanna ask like what ? let's get to know what you like what i like and take it from there im shure between the two of us we bound to have one or two things that we both like to do Aethyta said Hanna noded yes how about this week-end Hanna thought yes im off duty then Hanna said .

the next day Jane was up before liara was both Jane and Liara was used to sleeping nude with each other . Jane slowly slipped around and parted Liara's legs softly started licking liara's Azure taking close attention to her Halo stroking it with her toung . listening to Liara starting to mone in her sleep she was starting to get hot relay aroused . she started Arching her back she was just about to climax then she exploded with Passion then she Cum it was all over janes face and Liaras legs she finely woke up she looked down with a smile I relay like it when you wake me like that some day i will repay you the same way babe. Liara said. later that day Jane walked up behind her mate warped her arms around her just how many baby's do we want Jane asked told her i have always wanted a large said so does that mean 20 30 baby's? Jane asked. Liara. Liara stopped what she was doing got up from her pc turned around said with a smile what just 30?is all you asked Jane.? Liara i will give you as many as you want even if it is 100 we will have 100. Jane said. Liara just smiled I will hold you to that she did her sexy walk that ass asari to entice their Bond Mates .

that nite as they both slept jane started to see Liara dieing she could not get to her fast enough no matter how fast she ran she just could not reach her Jane was yelling to her to hold on she was falling back she seen a dark shadow looked like a female .Jane was telling her self no why me tears was running down her face as she got there the shadow pushed her off into the great void Liara was gone it just to Jane it did not matter the only person she ever loved was gone as she got to the cliff she closed her eyes then she was floating she felt a sharp pain then she woke up still crying Hanna and Aethyta was there Liara was telling her its OK im here rocking her back and forth Hanna asked Jane what happened it was a dream mom i seen Liara falling off a cliff there was a shadow there pushing her off .as i got there i knew every thing i loved was gone. it did not matter any more i dropped down to my knees and felt a Pain like i fell off the cliff then i woke up . Jane said . then Aethyta asked Liara do you rember that dream you had when you was young i hade to meld with you to help you get past it? Aethyta asked yes i do why?Liara asked do the same with her i will be right here if you run into and trouble .

Jane im going to meld with you to help you through this rember the vow we took through doo and bad we will stand to gether. Liara asked ? yes i do close your eyes hold my hands do not let go no matter what. she nodded her head yes .as Liara got deeper into the meld she found that it was not a dream it was put there by a nother asari that had tried to do a mind rape on her .but the asari did not know Jane was very strong-willed in both strength and mind .then Liara seen the asaris face . its OK Jane do you see her face?Liara asked yes I do Jane said as the meld slowly stopped Jane was in bad shape . Liara was pissed Aethyta could see some thing that she never seen before Liiara was out for blood and she would not return until she got it .Aethyta grabbed Liara shook her Liara don't do this let me help tell me what you seen i seen a eclipses Merc she was the 2nd in command . . im not shure what caused the Marc to do that Liara rember when i told you about the barbarian ?yes Liara said well there was a eclipses merk standing there laughing all the time . at that point both Hanna ,Aethyta , and Liara was pissed . .Aethyta called Aria told her what was going to happen and what the merc has done . and to tell the merk that Shepard had died in her sleep . Aria she is still living but do this for me . and i will drop be some time and return the favor the way you like it if you know what i mean. Aethyta said Aria commented yes and i will hold you to that im sure we both will enjoy it Aria said . will call you what its set up. thanks aria. . then Hanna and Aethyta ,Liara set up the trap Liara was no longer a small delicate asari she had been trained by her Bond Mate who made it a habit on killing reapers .and other people who got in her way and insulted Liara . but one thing that would not give up was Jane she wanted to be there if . and maby get a pop at her . Jane looked at Hanna then Aethyta then Liara :Liara i stood up for you through thick and thin through tough and tougher . I would like to be there when you put her down and if you do not i will be at your side .as back up. Liara shook her head yes .

Jane and her Wife . went to Omega to chat with Aria they handed at the dock on omega as Jane and Liara got out some human slapped her on the but before Liara knew what was going on Jane with one swift move Broke his neck Liara turned around smiled you people best leave my wife alone she does not like any one touching her but me Liara said.. Wrex and Garrus was just taking it all in both was there to watch the show Wrex & garrus Knew what was going to happen .one merc ran past Jane and Liara to a merk she told Jane to stop she pointed her weapon on Jane what makes you think that i will not shoot you but first tell me why you killed me merk ?the lead merk asked Jane was going to say some thing when Liara stepped up that would not be a good idea you might get me or Jane but my Wiles brothers will take you out Liara yes she killed him do you like being slapped on your But . she does not like men at all she will put up with her brothers but it is a trust thing she told Liara she thought that is the shadow i seen in my dream. jane put her hands behind her waved wrex to get ready he nudged Garrus . they was ready Jane backed up I have one question why did you Mind Rape my Wife . .Liara asked what makes you think i did?The merk commented . ok you know that asari can see inside of there Bond Mates memory's and mind see things that they seen and I seen you so why can't she fight me is it that she is scared?The merk said. No im not but she will not let me . she was trained by her Mother for 23 years on how to defend her self also if you had done the same to her it would be me that you hade to deal with. Jane gave Liara a kiss. while she was kissing Liara hit the merk with a riding bolt riping her in half . then a voice well done Liara. Aria i didn't know that you was there Liara went over to her half-sister gave her a kiss on her checks Liara was that the one you seen in Jane's dream?Aria asked yes it was Liara said i see that you still are using the move that our Dad tought us. Aria said yes i still using them Jane has trained me a lot . and not to take too long . she tells Aria about the merc that slapped Jane on her but . and fast broke his neck. be for i could know what was going on i just seen him drop to the ground. .. so Aria how are you doing in here Liara asked fine just weeding out the dead beats . would you like a drink sis?Aria asked Liara shure you know that i do not drink that much Liara said. yes I rember Aria said o did she tell you about the Bond mark we asari put on there mates?no ...I do not think so janes thinks yes i do but i just would like to hear it from her its funny . yes I agree all walk to aria's table there they sit as i said we asari have a way of marking out mates when we mate with our partners after a few times our body greens starts to change sending our scent to our mate. the more you mate with your partner the stronger the scent is . we asari will not touch one when we smell the sent . its kinda like a i wont touch your mate and you don't touch mine .agree meant unspoken law. so how do you mark Liara ?Aria asked . i walk with my hand on Liaras but it tells every body that she is mine do not touch .Jane said with a smile. before i knew about the mark i liked to smell Liara her sent was so are married . and the Normandy was in the dock for repair it would take a few day i went to post a guard on the ramp . gave her a list and told her under so circumstances is any one that is not on this list be allowed in .Liara gets to come and go as she wishes Jane said then Jane can feal Liara was scared and getting hit she ran back into the Normandy .there was a guard beating Liara with the but of her weapon . Jane walked up behind the guard striped him of his weapon started hiting him with it with the guard down face up she told him do that again and you will not be going home alive Do I make My Self Clear?yes ma am as he gets up he makes the mistake of getting in her face and who died and lift you in charge . before he got it out good a admiral stepped in between her and the guard . do you know just how lucky you are to be alive solder you just beat the wife of commander Jane Shepard the last man who even touched her or liara is dead so i think that before you piss her off again apologies . Now solder and consider your self on letreen duty for the next year. the guard looks back to Jane his eyes was met by Jane's staring right through him he froze in his tracks scared to even take a step Jane waves him along get out of my ship and enter come said are you OK Liara ?Jane asked Liara just nodded at her Liara go see the Doc. let her do a check up . i will be right there OK Jane said. Liara nodded OK. Jane got every body's stanchion . under no circumstances are you to touch me Liara or Ash .off limites do i make my self clear . yes but a solder asked Jane what is you or Liara wants a date with me?the solder asked that is a good question are you femalur with the term Lesbian solder ?Jane asked umm no the solder said . well and Jane gets real clots now look into my eyes you could strip but naked with your Dick stacking out all i would get out of it is a laugh. that is because u only fuck females men just don't cut it and see the asari over there ?she asked ummm yyyess ma am. he said she waved Liara over this is Dr Liara T Soni she has a husband she is taken Jane gives Liara a long kiss and a smile but that is not right she has a husband she must be cheating on him?he said . no i am her husband she is my wife. and she can kick your ass any time of the day . any more questions ?Jane asked yes i have to take Liara into custody Jane turns to him over my dead body and yours if need knew all about Jane Shepard. what is she wanted for?Jane asked that is none of your bissness. he reaches out to cut her and winds up getting cuffed his self . im a specter i have the authority of the council to do as i see fit now let me see the warrant . you come in here with a warrant from Cerberus and think im going to fall said what Cerberus? no i it o crap take me in Wrex Garrus come with me and if he runs kill him specter authority. so Jane and her crew heads to the council . as they walk in with the guard in cuffs . Councilor Tevos asked the commander Shepard who is this that you have brought to us ?she asked he came into my ship with a warrant to arrest Liata T Soni . Jane said we have not sent any werent out for her arrest ?Councilor Tevos said here read this see the marks at the upper right corner that is the mark that A Cerberus has . and he has it he is a sleeper agent for Cerberus what should we do with him might as well put him to death there sleeper agents does not know that they are agents until they get the unlock word . Jane said and do you know what that word is? Councilor Tevos asked no but i can get him to talk. give me a minuet Jane whispers in his ear pulls out her hunting knife sticks it right to his penis do you have any kids? Jane asked no he said would you like to have them some day?Jane asked yes then here is the deal tell me what you are doing here and why Cerberus wanted Liara T Soni .and the click is ticking Jane said and he spilled the beans every thing and found out that Cerberus was going to try to take the citadel by killing Liara and the council . then she fires the shot killing him . Councilor Tevos asked Commander Shepard how did you know who he was . well Liara has always been with me we never get separated when he told me what it was she has never been there i knew that it ws a set up . i never let a Cerberus agent live . we need to change the codes and get to 3 off the citadel onto the destiny now before it comes to pass let me handle the human Councillor he is working with Cerberus . tell them Liara Jane steps back Liara steps up . here is the information i have. she sends it to the Councilor Tevos and the rest . Jane gets out her onmi tool and press a few buttons .

Ash you need to get the council to the destiny now Cerberus is about to try to take control of the citadel . wrex garrus weapons ready kill any thing that gets even near the council ash is on her way to you Councilor's we have your back . Jane said Ash came in told the council to come with me ash we need to team up you lead we will have your back as they left the stage Ash was in front the Councilor's was right behind her followed by Jane and her crew . Cerberus thought that they would get the Councilor's but got killed in stead Joker shuttle on the double home in on my signals . ash and janes crew was their standing waiting on the shuttle when the Lift opened their was Cerberus agents fire Jane and all her crew fired and killed them all even the human counselor the asari Councilor Tevos told Jane why did you kill him?she asked here take a look at this he was moving vast amounts of creds . to a location i have watched for a long time every since i was put back to gether i did some hacking and ran across this account adds and number password an it lead me to a lot more i have sense been taking there creds out it did piss them off but i put it in a very privet account. i have sence gave the creds that he stole from the account to the alience and kept the rest to this date we Liara and i have billions of creds in the bank and I will always be emting their account .Jane said but why are you doing this taking there creds ? are you getting paid be them Councilor Tevos asked Jane no I have not been in touch with them ever seance the omega 4 relay . . the way i look at it they got me killed and put me back together and almost costed me :Liara . so i am making them pay in creds and will kill any agent that Cerberus sends to kill me .i am working on getting there bases i have 75% of them at this time when we have them all we will start the round-up we will need all the people in the solersystem to do it just a nother note to make shure that you know where my loyalties sure i am a so easer even when you took me off the list i was still thee under cover . . is what I was thinking .Jane said got onto the destiny guards all around Councilor Tevos told the asari commandos she is with me Jane and her crew just saved us as they got onto the destiny the asari and the turbans sent there commandos in on a kill Cerberus mission . any Cerberus that you see shoot to kill . the asari commandos along with the Turans got the Cerberus squads either killed or captured . Jane and her crew got dropped off at the Normandy with a thanks for the help..ash sent Jane a message Commander may i ask how you found out about this Cerberus mess? yes rember when i died and was put back together by Cerberus? Jane asked yes Ash said well i when i woke up i hade the run of the place hacked a few terminals got the info sent it to my personal site Liara hade it . she got all the info i sent her and saved it for us here and I . once i got the admin password i sent it to Liara to keep safe not to let any one know where it is or use it till we have a chance to chat face to face.. that is how i was under cover deep . it was personal mission there was a lot of things i sent the alliance and the asari and turans . that i have not told any one . then you ac caused me of being a Cerberus planted agent . that cut me to the core if you still think so then ask Anderson about what i sent him the file that has to get decrypted. then call me back and tell me what he said . Shepard out. a few days later Ash came to talk with Jane Shepard .

hi Ash Liara said . let me just say i was there for her and she did send me the files and the admin pass word . and no i will not show them to you. Liara said Jane walked up hay Ash what brings you here. Jane said . i want to know how you got that info from Cerberus . Ash said I HACKED 5 TERMINALS SENT THE INFO TO LIARA. to keep till i got away from Cerberus. go a head ask her

and if you still drought me then o well i am who i am who i always was. i have my own beliefs . and rules ask any one who fought beside me they number are many ask tali ask the geth. ask the krogan and the turans . i have helped every one in this solar system from one end to the other . and lift them with a doom feeling towards me and my crew. how about you ?

there was not one word from Ash then she got a message from Councilor Tevos what can i do for you Councilor Tevos Jane asked we heard what you told Ash we asked her to ask you that . did you send Anderson that message ? She asked no i did not i sent a file that hade a bunch of information on it that would take years to decode. i sent it without asking for any thing back.

well Councilor Tevos if you still think that i am still with Cerberus then i will save you the trouble ans send my regeneration affected from now on. my crew and i are heading back to the sole system dropping Wrex at his home and garrus at his home they are welcome at earth as for Liara she is my wife and we stay together. .i have wanted to take some time off . end connection . Edi block and call from the council . if they want to talk then it will have to be face to face. on the Normandy

as the Normandy entered earth's atmitspear to dock admiral hacket called the Normandy .commander i ward what went on with the Councilor bring me up to speed what went wrong Hackett asked . i my guy tells me that Cerberus is behind it . and every thing i traced back to udena and found that he was moving vast amounts of creds . so i hacked his account sent it to a dummy account and rerouted it back to the account i named duty there you will find all the creds he moved and sir he was trying to send it to Cerberus the info is shows from to where in the transfer. he told the Councilor that i was working for Cerberus still and was sent to kill the Councilors. so that Cerberus could just walk right in. Jane said but i was not going down that easy i was trained by the best looking to Liara Wrex and Garrus. . and that is why i resigned my specter status . if need be i will remove my self from the alience .to face these bogus charges . and that is where i stand sir . as Jane hands the admiral the info that would topel the Councilors and thee governments .

and dir the report shows that udena is dirty and i removed him i blocked him PC i changed the pass word with a 6 layer inception password . he still can not get in i will give you the pw but it would in all rights mark you for death as i am .if i get killed the info will go out to the solar system . so i stand ready to face the charges . said that will not be necessary commander i have kept track of you even after you was reborn sorta speak. you never told us a lie any info we got from you was on the money. . Commander i have a call comming from the Councilor they tell me that you will be arrested . Hackett said . tell the turan Councilor to bring up the file 15715 a and click the ? he will get all the info that he needs i recorded the thing i knew that some one on the counsel was dirty i just did not know who till the last 5 minits of this video. tell him to set it to all here and next 30 minutes tells the whole story udena was telling Jane Shepard if you do not give back the creds that you stold i will make it so that you will look-alike a traitor to every one even the asari you love Jane turned around lowered her hand now is not the time will get what is comming to him believe me and it will not be good. the turan turned his head to the right noticed that udena had just left the podium . sir and mam i took it on my self to tell each one of your guards to watch for a attack and to protect you 3 at all cost . i hated to keep you in the dark but it was necessary . ii hade to keep the target on me not you 3 y had you in good hands Commander Ashley Williams please make your self known kusimei . before you try to put her in custody ii made a deal with her all charges is dropped she was willing to give her life so she was working under spector authority. mine . the Councilor went off then Councilor Tevos came back Edi let the asari Councilor through. yes commander. Commander that was quite daring the info told the whole story if you had not had the recording you would have been hunted down and killed the Councilor Tevos said i would have been hunted down but it would not have been killed as the past 4 years i have set up alliances with every race of people in the soler system . if i die because of this a war would start starting with the asari then the turans then sellarians . as for my crew we would have fought to the the ship AI would be the only one left and she would go meet with the geth. so you see Councilor Tevos i always have a plan B Jane said with a smile after all you chose me because you seen something in me that the others did not have am i correst?Jane asked the Councilors. they all was speechless till the asari Councilor spoke out that is correct Commander we would like to have you in the human seet as the human Councilor the asari Councilor Tevos said i do except but under one rule Liara T Soni will be at my side all the time that is a none nontarnishable . you see made a deal with her when we got back to gether we would not be apart no matter what. so if you want me in the spot you would have to ask her . and Jane took a step back as Liara stepped forward do you accept our offer Councilor Tevos? Liara asked being that we trust you both. it is a deal so what about a ship the Councilor Tevos asked them Jane looking at Liara we have the Normandy and her crew . then the Councilors went off . so admiral that went very good . i got out of that mess ago udena arrested and we took his spot on the Councilor . o and admiral the creds i have well if you speck out this address you will find that there is a lot of upgrade that the solar system needs spread them out to all .. i have to get to the citadel for the semarony will you be able to make it? sir i wouldn't miss it for the world . send out the message liara all of our friends to Kerie the sealeran . as Jane and Liara walked up to the podem a guard stopped her you can go but the asari can not Jane grabbed him that s not an option if you want to live you will take your filthy hands off of my wife Jane said the guard was not going to risk his life just to stop her. the guard thought . Councilors sorry I hade to set the guard strait he understands now . commander Jane and Liara we welcome you two into the fold of the Councilors.

the asari Councilor said


End file.
